


My Savior

by ElevenEggos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, richie is a sweetheart, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenEggos/pseuds/ElevenEggos
Summary: It’s only in the darkness that the memories surface.





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first time writing reddie yay! also i’m like the worst writing angst so don’t judge haha

The lampposts that lined the street were silent and dark, their bulbs emitting no light. They appeared as mourners, their heads bowed, tears dripping to pool on the pavement below. The storm had started over an hour ago, and the electricity had failed not long afterwards, leaving the whole area in darkness.

 

In the middle of the street, a small house stood alone and vulnerable. The occasional bolt of lightning lit it starkly, revealing an exterior that was desperately in need of work, before it was plunged into blackness again. If you were to venture inside the property, upstairs and to the left, you would find the master bedroom and in the center of the bed, wrapped in the blankets, Eddie Kaspbrak.

 

Eddie wasn’t scared, of course. Anyone who thought so must have been completely delusional. Yeah, right. Who was he trying to fool? Eddie was terrified. With every clap of thunder, he huddled that much more under the comforter and hoped that his boyfriend would be home soon. Richie should have been home a little over an hour ago, but the storm would have held him up until he could get home. Richie always hated driving in the rain, especially a storm like this.

 

Eddie wished he had at least taken a candle or flashlight upstairs with him. Typically, the back up power generator had failed just minutes after the main power supply. God, he hated this house. Even in the daytime it was a chilling place to live in, but the night amplified every shadow and sinister movement. Eddie made a pact with himself then and there that he would start working on this place immediately, seeing as he had put it off so long. That is, if he survived the night.

 

Where on earth was Richie? This was all his fault. He was the one who had fallen in love with this house, insisting that there was nothing menacing about its dark corners and odd creaking sounds that occurred in the middle of the night. There wasn’t much Richie was afraid of. Eddie just wished he could say the same for himself.

 

Eddie almost screamed when he felt a cold touch on his shoulder. He bolted up from under the covers, accidentally kicking something that felt distinctly human as he struggled to sit up.

 

“Eddie!” Richie’s voice rang out as the noise from a clap of thunder abated, his face illuminated by the small candle he held. “Eds, it’s just me.”

 

“R-Richie?” Eddie hated how shaky his voice sounded. Richie wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as Eddie clung to him, almost knocking the boy over. Richie gently lowered them both to the bed and held Eddie tightly. “Oh my God, you scared me half to death.” Eddie whispered. It was only now that he allowed himself to acknowledge the true extent of his fear and his voice quivered.

 

“I’m sorry.” Richie said, his voice soothing. “I’m sorry.”

 

“The lights all failed.” Eddie gulped. “And the candles...”

 

Richie truly was sorry. Guilt was rising up inside of him as Eddie let it all out. He hated seeing his partner so distraught. Normally Eddie was so strong and composed, but... darkness was his weakness.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Richie whispered again.

 

“I hate it.” Eddie whispered back. “I’m so weak. Every time the lightning stopped I felt like I was there again...”

 

Not for the first time, Richie wished they could all just forget about that day in the Neibolt house. Deep in the Neibolt house. Other than Bill of course, Eddie changed the most after his experiences with It. By the time summer was over and school had started again, Eddie seemed normal, but inside he was broken. Something in him had been crushed. But he hid it well, the pain surfacing only during darkness. Ever since that day, Eddie had never been in a room without some source of light. Over the few months they had lived together, Richie had become accustomed with sleeping with the lamp on. Being forced to endure the darkness again due to the storm had obviously taken its toll on Eddie.

 

“You are not weak, Eddie. I’m so sorry.” He found Eddie’s lips with his own, comforting him the only way he knew how. When he pulled back he said, “We’re going to do something about this, okay? We’ll fix it.”

 

“No Richie, I know. I’m a liability.”

 

“No!” Richie’s voice was sharp. “No, you’re not. You’re perfect, I mean it.” And he did. “No, we’re going to town tomorrow. We’re going to fix this house, I promise. I don’t want to put you through something like this again.”

 

Eddie sighed shakily and rested his head on Richie’s shoulder. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. So much. I’m never want you to be scared again.”

 

“Being the hero now, Tozier?” Eddie’s muffled voice was less strained now, calmer.

 

“To you, always.”


End file.
